As the benefits of therapeutic massage are becoming more widely appreciated, more and more people are participating in therapeutic massage. A typical massage table allows the patient to be resting while receiving a massage. Important features for massage tables include high strength in the lateral and vertical directions, light weight, quiet operation, stability, rigidity, and ease and speed of set-up and adjustment.